1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for converting formats of video data and audio data, a data processing method, and a system of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the file exchange formats of video data and audio data is the “Material Exchange Format (MXF)”. The MXF is composed of metadata included in header data and a plurality of frame data etc. Each frame data includes 1 frame's worth of video data, the audio data corresponding to that, system data indicating attributes of the video data and audio data, etc.
Namely, in MXF data, the video data, the audio data, and the system data are stored interleaved together. In the MXF, by describing in the metadata and system data the attributes such as the coding scheme, compression method, data structure, time code, and edit content of the video data and audio data in each frame data, file exchange is enabled with a format not depending upon the attributes of the video data and audio data.
In a PC or other computer, when performing processing to reproduce video data and audio data, it is necessary for the video data and the audio data to exist as separate video file data and audio file data. Due to this, there is the problem that the computer cannot reproduce video data and audio data by MXF data as it is. Further, when performing processing for reproducing video data and audio data input from a process for conversion in synchronization, due to the processing load, sometimes the video data cannot be reproduced at normal speed or more. In this case, there is the problem that the reproduced image and sound cannot be synchronized. Further, there is a demand to automatically generate and transfer data of the MXF based on video file data and audio file data stored by the computer etc.
Further, the computer must perform conversion processing for converting for example MXF data received by FTP to the video data and the audio data. When the conversion processing is carried out after the processing for reception by FTP is terminated, however, there is the problem that the processing time becomes longer. The same problem exists when performing the processing for converting the received data concerning data other than MXF data.